El rojo de la perdición, el azul de la esperanza
by Yessy Tachibana Fullbuster
Summary: Makoto esta enamorado de Rin, pero este decide irse a vivir a Australia con Sousuke, el castaño esta destrozado por la desición del pelirrojo, pero tras recibir una declaración de su mejor amigo Haru se da cuenta de que también le gusta, pero no contaba con la llegada del pelirrojo a Iwatobi. (Esta historia es mía, también la subí a otra página)
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1: Recuerdos

-Me voy mañana a Australia… con Sousuke- Rin aclaro a Nagisa, Haru y Makoto a quienes había reunido para darles la noticia.

_No puede ser, por favor Rin no te vayas…._ Esos eran los pensamientos de Makoto en el instante en que Rin dio la gran noticia….. _No te puedes ir así de repente, Rin tú a mi me gustas….._ Unas lágrimas amenazaban con salir de los hermosos ojos verdes del castaño, que con una gran dificultad esbozaron una sonrisa.- Espero que puedas lograr tus sueños Rin, junto con Yamazaki-kun-

-Muchas gracias, pensé que se molestarían- respondió el pequeño pelirrojo con una gran sonrisa-

-Nada de eso, todos queremos que logres lo que quieras- se dirigió Makoto, viendo como su amigo se retiraba para terminar de empacar.

En ese momento sonó el despertador, avisando que un nuevo día comenzaba.

_Solo fue un sueño_, pensó el oji-verde levantándose perezosa y tristemente para dirigirse al baño para tomar una ducha. _Aún recuerdo eso como si hubiera sido ayer, tengo que olvidarlo y seguir con mi camino. _Salió del baño se puso el uniforme de Iwatobi y se dirigió al comedor donde su mamá servía el desayuno.

-Buenos días, mamá, papá- se dirigió el castaño a los señores Tachibana con una gran sonrisa para evitar que se sentía algo triste por aquel recuerdo que soño.- ¿Y Ran y Ren?

-Buenos días hijo, contestaron al unisonó el señor y la señora Tachibana, volviendo a lo que estaban realizando hace algún momento.

-Hoy no tienen clases, así que despertaran más tarde, ¿quieres desayunar?- pregunto la castaña con una gran sonrisa.

-Lo siento pero tengo que ir por Haru- dijo despidiéndose y dándole un beso en la frente a su mamá.

-Ve con cuidado Mako- dijo su mamá mientra veía como su hijo salía de la casa.

Makoto salió de su casa y subió las escaleras que llevaban a la casa de oji-azul, estando afuera.- Haru, ¡Haruuuuuu!- _ha de estar aún en la bañera_, y con ese pensamiento se dirigió a la puerta trasera de la casa de Haru y se dirigió directo al cuarto de baño.

Toc toc- Haru, ¿puedo pasar?- pregunto el castaño esperando la aprobación del peli-negro

-Pasa- contesto Haru tan simple como siempre.

-Buenos días Haru- lo saludo Makoto tendiéndole la mano para que el oji-azul saliera de la bañera- uufff nunca cambiarás Haru-chan- le dijo con una sonrisa, ya sabía que al pelinegro no le gustaba que pusieran el ''chan'' en su nombre.

-Quita el –chan- respondió un poco molesto, pero Makoto sabía que siempre era así.

-Te esperare en la sala a que termines de cambiarte- le dijo el castaño para dirigirse a la salida después de recibir una aceptación de parte del pelinegro. Se sentó en la sala, recordando su sueño, a pesar de todos esos años seguía recordando aquello y le dolía, no podía olvidarlo, _ya paso tanto tiempo, tienes que olvidarlo Makoto, eso es cosa del pasado_, pensaba y sin lograr su objetivo llevo sus codos a las rodillas y se inclino con las manos en la cabeza y mirando al suelo, pero de repente vio debajo de los cojines del sillón algo blanco que se asomaba, decidió levantar el cojín y pudo percibir que eran varias cartas, eso se le hizo raro ya que Haru no dejaba la correspondencia allí, decidió sacarlas, volver a acomodar el cojín y tomar asiento nuevamente, de repente se quedo congelado, no podía creerlo, _una carta de Rin_, decidió revisar el remitente de las demás cartas, todas y cada una de ellas eran de Rin, _Haru ha tenido estas cartas durante todo este tiempo y no me dijo nada, ¿por qué?, ¿qué acaso ya no confía en mí? Y ¿por qué Rin no me envió nada?_, esas y muchas preguntas pasaban por la cabeza de Makoto, quería saber todo acerca de esas cartas.

-Makoto ya casi termino, solo déjame desayunar- hablo el oji-azul dirigiéndose a la cocina - ¿Makoto?- regreso a la sala al no recibir respuesta alguna del oji-verde. - ¿Makoto qué tienes?- se acerco hasta su amigo.

Makoto volteo hacia Haru con las cartas en mano.

-Makoto…. ¿qué haces con eso?- pregunto algo nervioso Haru al ver el remitente de estas mismas.

-Haru….. ¿Por qué tienes estas cartas?- respondió un castaño, triste, celoso, enojado, pero más que nada decepcionado porque su mejor amigo de la infancia no le tenía la suficiente confianza como para hablarle de las cartas.


	2. Capítulo 2: Cartas

Capítulo 2: Cartas

-Makoto…. ¿qué haces con eso?- pregunto algo nervioso Haru al ver el remitente de estas mismas.

-Haru….. ¿Por qué tienes estas cartas?- respondió un castaño, triste, celoso, enojado, pero más que nada decepcionado porque su mejor amigo de la infancia no le tenía la suficiente confianza como para hablarle de las cartas.

Haru volteo la cabeza para no tener que ver al oji-verde. – Son de Rin- respondió en un susurro que al parecer el castaño los escucho a la perfección.

-Ya veo, pero… ¿por qué no me dijiste nada de eso, soy tu amigo, se supone que nos tenemos confían-

-¿Por eso no me dijiste nada al respecto de lo que sentías por Rin?- interrumpió abruptamente el pelinegro, dejando a un castaño muy sorprendido.

-¿Cómo….. cómo lo sabes?- respondió Makoto sorprendido y a la vez apenado que sus mejillas comenzaron a tornarse de un ligero color rosa, apenas visible.

-Lo he sabido desde siempre Makoto, te conozco y la preocupación que tenías hacia Rin de pequeños lo hacía más notorio, tus sonrisas que solo se las entregabas a él, por ello…. (era la primera vez que Haru decía lo que sentía y pensaba lo cual sorprendió a Makoto) no te había hablado sobre las cartas, pero ya ha pasado mucho tiempo así que creo que ya es hora de que las leas- el pelinegro le entrego las cartas al castaño que hace un momento había tirado.

-Hi- exclamo Makoto abriendo una de las cartas

_Para Nanase Haruka_

_Hola Haru, te envió esta carta como los meses pasados, todo va excelente, mi entrenador dice que podría llegar a ser un excelente nadador olímpico muy pronto, la materias no son tan difíciles, todo marcha bien y Sousuke a mejorado en su terapia para el hombro, no sé por qué te escribo sobre Sousuke si se que te cae mal, pero solo quería que te enteraras, hasta la próxima._

_Matsuoka Rin._

Makoto abrió otra de las cartas, _parece que le está yendo bien a Rin, me alegro_, pensó el castaño con una ligera sonrisa que no paso desapercibida para oji-azul.

_Para Nanase Haruka_

_Hola Haru, hoy ha sido un día terrible, he tenido 3 exámenes y las practicas cada vez son más cansadas, pero por suerte Sousuke y yo compartimos apartamento, así el me podrá explicar mejor las materias, hasta la próxima._

_Matsuoka Rin._

-Parece que no somos los únicos con exámenes difíciles y prácticas agotadoras- sonrió el oji verde recibiendo una afirmación del pelinegro- oh….. ¿esta es la carta correspondiente a este mes?-

-Hi, pero aún no lo he leído ya que dejo de escribir cartas hace 6 meses- respondió sin importancia Haru.

-¿Qué te parece si la leemos juntos?- a lo que el ojiazul respondió afirmativamente, pero antes de que Makoto la abriera pudo ver una carta que le envió Rin antes de la última, decidió ver antes esa.

_Para Nanase Haruka_

_Hola Haru, te envió esta carta antes ya que no puedo soportar un día más sin informarte que…. Sousuke y yo ya somos pareja, estoy tan feliz que podría morir, lo amo como no tienes idea alguna, más adelante te contare como va nuestra relación, hasta pronto._

_Matsuoka Rin_

Makoto no podía creerlo, Rin, al que había amado en su niñez y que aún a pesar de todos esos años seguía sintiendo algo por el chico pelirrojo, tenía pareja. -Parece que Rin ya encontró a alguien- le dijo a Haru con unas cuantas lagrimas amenazando salir de sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas - Haru…. ¿me podría quedar esta noche contigo? No quiero que mis padres se preocupen por como estoy-

-Por supuesto, pero Makoto…. ¿aún sientes algo por Rin?- pregunto el ojiazul preocupado al ver a su mejor amigo de esa forma.

-Increíble, ¿no lo crees?, pero lo mejor será olvidar todo…. Haru no me siento muy bien, ¿puedo ir a dormir? No quiero ir hoy a la escuela- pregunto un castaño muy deprimido.

-Hai, quédate en la cama- respondió el pelinegro con toda sinceridad, sabía como se sentía Makoto y su justificación por no querer ir a la escuela, ya que era lo mismo que él sentía por el castaño, pero él lo quería ver feliz.

Makoto se dirigió a paso lento a la recamara de Haru, mientras este decidió recoger todas las cartas, sabía que su amigo no despertaría hasta entrada la noche, o más bien no quería ver a nadie hasta que se sintiera un poco mejor.

Pasaron 2 horas y Haru decidió leer la última carta de Rin, al terminar no lo podía creer, tenía que avisarle a Makoto, que aunque lo amaba como a ninguno, quería verlo feliz sobre todas las cosas. Llego a la habitación no se espero a tocar y abrió la puerta, pudo ver al castaño recostado, no había dormido nada.

-Makoto, necesito que leas esto- dijo Haru entregándole la carta.

-No Haru, ya no quiero saber nada más de él- dijo un cansado y deprimido castaño.

-Makoto, toma la carta, es importante- dijo el ojiazul un tanto molesto. Al ver que Haru no se iría hasta que leyera la carta decidió tomarla.

Le tomo un poco de tiempo leer la carta, ya que por más que la leía y leía, parecía que no podía comprender bien lo que decía esta o más bien no quería creerlo.

-¿Haru, es verdad todo lo que dice la carta?- pregunto el castaño totalmente perplejo de lo que había leído.


	3. Capítulo 3: El regreso

Lamento la tardanza, pero aquí tienen un nuevo capítulo, sin más que decir a leer.

Capítulo 3: El regreso

-¿Haru, es verdad todo lo que dice la carta?- pregunto el castaño totalmente perplejo de lo que había leído.

_Para Nanase Haruka_

_Hola Haru, esta es la última carta que te envió, termine con Sousuke, llevábamos 6 meses cuando descubrí que me engañaba, andaba saliendo con una chica, pero bueno eso no es lo que interesa, solo te mando esta carta para visarte que regreso a Iwatobi, seguramente llegare el sábado por la mañana, no le avises a nadie, quiero darles una sorpresa a todos._

_Matsuoka Rin._

Makoto seguía releyendo la carta, no podía creerlo, con la llegada de Rin podría tener otra oportunidad para confesarle su amor, todo estaba marchando bien para el castaño, pero a la vez estaba enojado con Sousuke por no valorar a Rin como se debe y lastimarlo.

-Makoto, ¿crees…. que con la llegada de Rin tendrás una oportunidad?- rompió el silencio el pelinegro, estaba triste, sabía que Makoto quería a Rin y no a él, pero eso no le impediría al ojiazul enamorar a Makoto, sabía que el castaño sentía algo por él, así que solo tenía que darle una empujón y ver que a quien ama el oji-verde no era al pelirrojo, sino a él, que siempre ha estado a su lado. Estaba decidido, no dejaría de luchar por el amor de Makoto hasta que el ganara.

-Bueno….. yo – hablo el castaño, estaba seguro de lo que sentía por el pelirrojo, pero desconfiaba si este le correspondería- la verdad no estoy muy seguro de eso, - él quiere mucho a Yamazaki-kun y no lo ha olvidado, lo mejor será que él decida qué hacer, no le diré nada al respecto- hablaba el oji-verde con un tono triste en su voz.

-De acuerdo, pero Makoto, yo siempre estaré a tu lado- decía el ojiazul con toda sinceridad

-Gracias Haru- respondió el castaño con una sonrisa. Dios como amaba esa sonrisa, el pelinegro sabía que haría que SU castaño no dejara de mostrar esa bella sonrisa con la que todas y todos caían hipnotizados. -Ya es hora de dormir- dijo el oji-verde mirando el reloj que se encontraba en la pared, marcaba exactamente la 1:05 de la mañana, tenían que dormir.

-De acuerdo, pero no tengo mi futón- contesto el chico amante del agua con la sencillez de siempre- se cayó en la tina.

-¿Cómo fue posible eso?- pregunto preocupado el castaño.

-Bueno la verdad no se me cayó. Me iba a meter a la tina, pero recordé que tenía que limpiar el futón y cuando lo estaba sacando la tina ya se había llenado, así que decidí meter el futón y acostarme en el para descansar, pero creo que fue una mala idea- respondía el ojiazul con su mirada seria, pero con un poco de vergüenza.

-Jajaja….. lo siento Haru, pero no entiendo cómo pudiste hacer eso, jajajaja- el castaño no paraba de reír a lo que el ojiazul lo miro con una cara de pocos amigos –está bien, ya dejare de reír- dijo el oji-verde limpiando unas cuantas lagrimas que habían salido de sus bellas esmeraldas. –De acuerdo vamos a dormir, yo dormiré en el sillón, oh….. por cierto no le he hablado a mamá, tengo que avisarle – el castaño sacaba con dificultad sus cosas de la mochila para encontrar su celular, pero no lo veía por ningún lado –¡Oh no!... Haru ya perdí mi celular, y ahora qué hago, ¿y si se me callo en el camino?, mamá se enoj-

-Descuida Makoto, ya llame a tu mamá- le contesto Haru mostrándole el celular al ver que su amigo entraba en pánico- además ya es tarde para que le llamaras.

-Oh… gracias Haru- dijo el chico de ojos esmeraldas- bueno vamos a dormir.

-Yo duermo en el sillón hablo de inmediato el ojiazul.

-No te preocupes Haru, puedo dormir yo en el sillón, al fin que mañana es sábado y no hay escuela- le respondió el castaño con una sonrisa. Haru miraba atentamente a esos bellos ojos esmeraldas diciéndole con la mirada que no dejaría que durmiera ahí, pero Makoto profundizo su mirada al de ojos color azul y con eso se determinó que Makoto dormiría en la sala esa noche.

…

-Aquí están las sábanas- hablaba el pelinegro un poco molesto por haber perdido aquella pelea, pero estaba feliz ya que sabía que cuando despertara, el castaño estaría en su sala.

-Gracias, Haru-chan- le respondió el castaño con su típica sonrisa.

-Quita el ''chan''- hablo molesto el ojiazul, a lo que el castaño rio por lo bajo.

-De acuerdo, Haru- respondió mientras se recostaba en el sillón – buena noches.

-Buenas noches- hablo el pelinegro dirigiéndose a su habitación. _Esta noche será muy larga_, pensaba. Makoto ya en varias ocasiones se había quedado adormir en su casa, pero por alguna extraña razón, esa noche era diferente, _mañana comenzaré a enamorarlo_ y con ese último pensamiento cayó rendido ante los brazos de Morfeo.

Mientras tanto en la sala un castaño no podía dormir, _mañana veré a Rin_ pensaba, lo había estado esperando desde que se fue a Australia, y ahora que al fin regresaría lo vería, aunque decidiera no decir nada respecto a lo que siente por el pelirrojo, le agradaba que ya no estuviera con Sousuke.

Así pasaron 2 horas, ya eran las 3 cuando el castaño, al igual que el pelinegro, había caído rendido en los brazos de Morfeo.

…

Eran las 11 de la mañana y Haru ya estaba aseado y vestido, bajo a la sala encontrándose con el oji-verde aún dormido, le dio una ligera sonrisa y se dirigió a la cocina, ese día desayunarían caballa con piña.

-Bueno días Haru- saludo Makoto al ver a su amigo en la cocina con el delantal puesto -¿hoy desayunaremos caballa?

-Buenos días… y si- dijo el ojiazul con simpleza.

-Nunca cambias- hablo el oji-verde con una sonrisa, Haru estaba a punto de responderle cuando el timbre sonó.

-Yo voy- hablo el castaño saliendo de la cocina.

-Deben ser Nagisa y Rei, los invite a desayunar- hablo el ojiazul.

-Hola Makoto- escucho una voz al momento que ya había abierto la puerta

-Hola- contesto el castaño.

Espero que estén disfrutando la historia, nos vemos en la siguiente actualización y gracias por sus comentarios :)


	4. Capítulo 4: El final de una hermosa rela

Hola, bueno les vengo con una actualización más de este fic, espero les este gustando. Lo más probable es que actualice los domingos. Si más les dejo leer :D

Capítulo 4: El final de una hermosa relación

-Hola Makoto- escucho una voz al momento que ya había abierto a puerta

-Hola- contesto el castaño, como estaba viendo en ese momento a Haru, no se percató de a quién le había abierto la puerta ni saludado, pero al momento de voltear para esbozar una de sus tantas sonrisas se llevo una gran sorpresa –¿R…..Rin?- pregunto ingenuo el oji-verde al observar al pelirrojo que está enfrente suyo.

-¿Así es como me saludas después de tanto tiempo?- respondió el chico de ojos carmín -A mí también me da gusto verte- hablo con sarcasmo.

-Makoto, ¿quién es?- pregunto el pelinegro al tiempo de salir de la cocina -¿Rin?- pregunto al momento en que se le caían de las manos 2 tazas de té en el piso.

-Valla, que agradable bienvenida, a mí también me da gusto el verlos- el pelirrojo rompió el silencio incomodo que inundo el lugar con unos de sus tantos comentarios sarcásticos que lo caracterizaban.

-Oh, lo siento, lo que pasa es que no me…..

-Pasa- interrumpió el pelinegro al castaño que se estaba poniendo nervioso, además de que hablaba muy rápido.

El chico de ojos carmín entro a la casa de Haru, un silencio se hizo presente en aquel lugar, hasta que el ojiazul amante del agua decidió romperlo, lo cual no era muy común en él, ya que apenas y hablaba cuando era extremadamente necesario.

-¿Por qué regresaste?-

-Haru, no seas grosero- hablo de inmediato el oji-verde

-No te preocupes Makoto, ya sabía que me iban a preguntar, bueno para terminar con esto rápido solo diré que Australia no cumplió con mis expectativas, además quería pasar mi último año de estudios aquí en Iwatobi –respondió con una sonrisa que destacaba su afilada dentadura.

Din Don

-Yo habró- respondió el pelinegro dejando solos al castaño y al pelirrojo.

-¿Y qué….. paso con…. Sousuke- hablo el oji-verde nervioso, con su rostro dirigido a la mesa en un punto fijo y con sus manos moviéndose por lo nervioso que se encontraba en ese momento.

-Hola Mako-chan (Makoto-senpai)- entraron hablando un rubio de ojos rosas muy energético y un peli-azul de ojos morados con lentes de armazón rojo.

-¿Rin-senpai?- pregunto el oji-morado

-¡Rin-chan!- hablo muy energético el oji-rosa abalanzándose de inmediato contra el pelirrojo.

-Ya Nagisa, no es para tanto, hola Rei- contesto feliz el oji-rojo

-¿Has venido a visitarnos RinRin?

-Nagisa deja de llamarme así y no, vine a quedarme hasta que me vuelva un nadador olímpico

-¿Entonces iras a Iwatobi?- pregunto el castaño

-No, me inscribí en Samesuka-

-Ya está el desayuno- interrumpió el pelinegro

-¿Qué vamos a comer Haru-chan- pregunto curioso el rubio

-Caballa

-Pero Haru-chan yo quiero desayunar arroz frito

-No hay

-Haru-chan has otra cosa

-No, si tanto quieres comer otra cosa ve a comprarla.

Después de una larga pela entre Haru y Nagisa en la que tuvo que intervenir Makoto, al fin desayunaron la caballa que preparo el ojiazul.

Al terminar de desayunar decidieron ir al centro comercial, ver una película e ir al parque de diversiones en donde Makoto tuvo que cuidar de Haru para que no se quitara la ropa para entrar a una que otra fuente, Rei tuvo que cuidar de Nagisa para que no comiera demasiados dulces, al igual Makoto tuvo que soportar entrar a la casa del terror de la cual tuvo que salir, ya que además de lo tenebrosa que era la casa, Haru no dejaba de espantar a Nagisa, pero no salió muy bien y Makoto termino más asustado que Nagisa y Rin solo se reía de lo que hacían sus amigos.

Ya era de noche cuando todos regresaron a la casa del pelinegro, ya que esa noche se quedarían a dormir.

-Ufff fue un día muy cansado, ¿no creen?- pregunto el oji-rosa que estaba acostado en el sillón

-Ni que lo digas- respondió el oji-morado

-Voy a preparar té- hablo el castaño dirigiéndose a la cocina

-Yo lo hago Makoto-intervino el oji-azul

-No te preocupes Haru, al menos puedo hacer esto-le respondió Makoto con su típica sonrisa

_¿Qué no se cansa de sonreír así siempre?_ Pensó Haru

Todos se sentaron alrededor de la mesita que Haru tiene en el centro de la sala de estar, tomando el té que había preparado el oji-verde. Hablaban de cosas triviales, de la natación, hacían una que otra broma, hasta que un rubio comento sin saber nada.

-Oye Rin-chan ¿cómo vas con Sou-chan?

-Nagisa-kun no sea tan directo-hablo Rei un poco sonrojado por el comentario anterior de su amigo

_¿Cómo es que Nagisa y Rei lo saben?, ¿Por qué Haru no me dijo nada?,_ estas y muchas más preguntas pasaban por la mente del castaño quien estaba triste, pero no lo demostraría.

-Oh… bueno eso es algo de lo que no me gustaría hablar en este momento

-Ándale Rin-chan no seas malo

-Nagisa-kun deje de molestar a Rin-senpai

-Buuhhh Rei-chan también es malo

-Bueno ya dejen de molestar a Rin chicos- hablo el castaño por lo incomodo que creía se sentía Rin en ese momento

-No Makoto, algún día lo tendrán que saber… bueno Souske y yo comenzamos a salir alrededor de como unos 6 meses, todo marchaba bien, salíamos a los acuarios, parques, veíamos películas, todo era genial, pero hace un mes descubrí que andaba saliendo con una chica de la escuela, al momento de preguntarle si eso era cierto me contesto que sí, que ya no me quería, que era solo una diversión para él….. ya no aguate más y decidí terminar nuestra relación, pero él no quería, me dijo que él solo podía terminar conmigo y eso era hasta que se cansara de mí, tuvimos una fuerte pelea y la última vez que lo vi fue cuando salió de apartamento hecho una fiera…. desapareció así como si nada…..-lo último lo dijo con un tono triste en su voz.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos ¿cómo alguien podía lastimar de ese modo a su amigo? En la sala solo quedaba un silencio incomodo

-Gomen Rin-chan- rompió el silencio el pequeño rubio que a pesar de que siempre estaba muy imperativo, podía ser serio cuando la situación lo ameritaba –no pensé en lo que había ocurrido entre ustedes dos.

-No te preocupes Nagisa, gracias a eso descubrí que estaba con él por costumbre- dio una sonrisa afilada al oji-rosa.

-Bueno ya es tarde, creo que deberíamos descansar- hablo el castaño para que dejaran el tema por lo menos esa noche.

-Sí, ya están preparados los futones que me prestaron- dijo Haru dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras, siendo seguido por los demás. A pesar de no ser tan grande su habitación, cabían perfectamente bien los 5 chicos. Eran las 12:00 y ya casi todos los nadadores estaban rendidos en los brazos de Morfeo, a excepción de un pelirojo que miraba el techo como si fuera la cosa más interesante del planeta.

_Gracias a ti Sousuke me di cuenta de que a quien en verdad amo es a Makoto,_ y con este pensamiento acompaño a sus amigos al mundo de los sueños.

Al día siguiente desayunaron arroz frito con huevos alegando que comer caballa a diario no era saludable, lo cual hizo enfadar un poco a Haru. Pasado el mediodía ya solo quedaban el pelinegro y el castaño en la casa.

-Haru….. ¿cómo es que Nagisa y Rei sabían lo de Rin?


	5. Capítulo 5: Una declaración inesperada y

Capítulo 5: Una declaración inesperada y el comienzo de un amor

-Haru….. ¿cómo es que Nagisa y Rei sabían lo de Rin?

-… yo….. se los dije- hablo el ojiazul casi en un susurro, pero el castaño pudo escucharlo

_FLASH BACK_

_-Buenos días Haru-chan- hablo un pequeño rubio que entraba a la casa del pelinegro junto con un peliazul._

_-Lo siento Haruka-senpai, pero no pude retener a Nagisa._

_-….No te preocupes Rei- hablo el ojiazul que en ese momento dirigió su mirada a Nagisa, observando que llevaba unas cartas en las manos –Nagisa, ¿qué es eso?_

_-Oohh recogí tu correspondencia Haru-chan- hablo Nagisa empezando a ver la cartas, cuando llego a la cuarta de estás se sorprendió al ver de quien era –Sugoi esta carta es de Rin-chan_

_Haru se quedó estático un momento y trato de arrebatarle la carta a su rubio amigo, pero este se movía para todos lados evitando así el cometido del pelinegro_

_-Nagisa devuélvemela_

_-No_

_-….._

_-Nagisa-kun, devuélvale su carta a Haruka-senpai_

_-No, hasta que yo la lea primero- hablo el oji-rosa y empezó a leer la cara –Haru-chan, aquí dice que ya te ha enviado cartas antes, ¿es verdad?_

_-…_

_-¿Por qué no nos dijiste? ¿Lo sabe Mako-chan?_

_-No y no puede saberlo- se apresuró a responder el pelinegro_

_-Pero por qué Haruka-senpai- hablo Rei un tanto confundido_

_-…. Porque a Makoto le sigue gustando Rin y el saber que anda con Sousuke lo lastimaría más de lo que le ha hecho_

_-Pero Haru-chan, Mako-chan tiene derecho a saber esto_

_-Estoy de acuerdo con Nagisa-kun, Haruka-senpai debe decirle a Makoto-senpai_

_-No le diré y ustedes tampoco, prometo mostrarles las demás cartas con tal de que no le digan nada a Makoto acerca de esto_

_Ambos chicos dudaron un momento, pero aceptaron no decirle nada a Makoto._

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

-¿Y por qué no me dijiste a mí?... soy tu amigo, deberías habermelo dicho.

-No quería lastimarte, sé que Rin te gusta.

-Por eso mismo, tenía todo el derecho de saberlo.

-Tú no entiendes nada.

-¿No entiendo qué Haru?…. Contéstame, soy tu mejor amigo como pue….

-¡Porque me gustas!...- Makoto quedo sorprendido con la declaración de Haru, ¿cómo era posible eso? En cuanto Haru se dio cuenta de lo que dijo sus mejillas tomaron un color rojo carmín, pero no iba a retractarse de lo que había dicho, es más era la oportunidad de aclarar sus sentimientos, aunque fuera extraño viniendo de él. –Me gustas Makoto, incluso podría decir que….. te amo.

-Ha… Haru-

-No tienes que decir nada, sé que te gusta Rin, pero al menos me gustaría que me dieras la oportunidad de poder enamorarte, no te presionare y sea a quien elijas yo apoyare y respetare tu decisión.

Era la primera vez que el pelinegro hablaba abiertamente de sus sentimientos, lo cual sorprendió a Makoto, se sentía confundido, ya que no sabía realmente que era lo que sentía por Rin y Haru, ambos son sus amigos y siente algo más que una amistad por los dos, pero decidir entre ellos, era destrozar los sentimientos de uno y eso era algo que el castaño quería evitar, aunque no sabía realmente que era lo que sentía Rin por él. Pero a la vez estaba feliz de que Haru no lo presionara, estaba muy agradecido con él por eso.

-Haru….. gracias.

-¿Qué?

-Por no presionarme, tu amistad y la de Rin son algo que yo atesoro, pero no quiero lastimarlos, aunque no se realmente lo que sienta Rin por mí.

-No te preocupes Makoto, solo quiero que seas feliz.

-Gracias Haru.

Al día siguiente Makoto fue a buscar a Haru para irse a la escuela como siempre, al tocar la puerta se sorprendió que el ojiazul ya estaba con el uniforme listo y poniéndose los zapatos para ir a la escuela.

-¿Haru?

-Vamos Makoto.

-¿Ya desayunaste?

-Si- salió de su casa y se dirigió para bajar las escaleras, miro hacia atrás fijando la vista en su amigo de ojos color esmerada, el cual no se había movido de lugar –Makoto, hay que irnos si quieres llegar temprano.

-Ohh…. Lo siento Haru- respondió el castaño, era raro que Haru estuviera listo a tiempo, generalmente tendría que convencerlo de salir de la tina, esperar a que preparara su desayuno e irían apenas con un poco o tal vez nada de tiempo para llegar a la escuela, pero ahora, ni siquiera tuvo que entrar a su casa por la puerta trasera.

Iban caminando en un silencio que era raro, ya que siempre el castaño era el que hablaba camino a la escuela y el ojiazul solo asentía de vez en cuando y pronunciaba apenas monosílabas si era necesario. El silencio duro un rato más, después el oji-verde decidió romper con aquel sofocante silencio.

-Haru….. ¿no dormiste bien anoche?- el ojiazul dirigió su mirada al castaño preguntándole con esta el por qué su pregunta. –Bueno, lo que pasa es que hoy ya estabas listo cuando fui por ti.

-Me levante temprano, es todo- el ojiazul dijo esto pero _la verdad es que quería estar contigo más tiempo _pensó. -Oe Makoto, nos conocemos desde que tenemos conciencia…. Y sabes que no soy mucho de expresarme…

-Oh, no te preocupes Haru- respondió el castaño mirando profundamente los mares de su amigo, sabiendo a que se refería –me gustas así, tal y como eres- cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho se sonrojo y miro al lado contrario de donde estaba su amigo amante del agua –o…olvida lo que te dije, no quiero darte ilusiones de algo que no estoy completamente seguro.

-No te preocupes Makoto, me alegra saber que te gusto- dijo esto con una leve sonrisa casi imperceptible y dirigió su mirada rápidamente al camino.

-Aquí Mako-chan, Haru-chan- hablo el energético rubio.

-Hola Nagisa- respondió el oji-verde por ambos -¿y Rei?- pregunto al ver que no estaba el chico de ojos morados.

-Está enfermo- hablo el oji-rosa inflando sus mejillas en forma de puchero –pero mañana ya vendrá- dijo esto cambiando su estado de tristeza por uno completo de alegría.

Querían seguir hablando pero sonó el timbre que anunciaba el comienzo de sus clases y se dirigieron a sus respectivos salones. El día paso tranquilo, a no ser que Makoto sentía la profunda mirada de su mejor amigo en él a cada momento que podía. Terminaron las clases y todos se quedaron de ver en la entrada de la preparatoria, ya que ese día tenían práctica de natación en el Instituto Samezuka, los 3 chicos solo estaban esperando al último miembro.

-Disculpen por la tardanza- hablo una chica peliroja, delgada, de buen cuerpo y con ojos color rojo como el carmesí –pero tenía que entregar un proyecto.

-No te preocupes Kou, pero mejor vámonos o se nos hará tarde- hablo el castaño esbozando una de sus típicas sonrisas.

-¡Hai!- hablaron todos.

Llegaron justo a tiempo a Samesuka, Haru estaba un poco molesto y nervioso, ya que tendría que encontrarse con Rin, su rival por el amor de aquel castaño que enamoraría a cualquiera.

-Bienvenidos chicos- hablo el oji-carmín – cámbiense y empecemos a calentar.

-¡Hai!- hablaron tanto los de Iwatobi como los de Samezuka.

Makoto sintió un poco un poco pesada la práctica, ya que en todo ese tiempo ni Haru ni Rin se le despegaban,

-Rin, necesitamos hablar-hablo el amante del agua

-De acuerdo- le respondió el oji-carmín a lo cual los dos dieron vuelta y se dirigieron a los vestidores.

Ya estando en los vestidores.

-¿Qué sientes por Makoto?- como siempre Haru iba directo al grano, sin rodeos.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¿Lo ves como a un amigo?

-Claro, pero…. no te puedo mentir Haru, la verdad es que me gusta Makoto- dijo esto con una sonrisa el pelirojo.

-Lo sé, pero a mí también me gusta Makoto y estoy dispuesto a conquistarlo.

-Oh valla, parece que esto se ha vuelto interesante.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A que esto es una competencia para ver a quién prefiere Makoto, verás tendremos una semana cada quien para salir en una cita con Makoto sin que nadie intervenga, y al termino de las dos semanas él decidirá con quien salir.

-De acuerdo pero el perdedor tendrá que aceptarlo y dejar el camino libre.

-Tsk- chasqueo la lengua –de acuerdo, ¿entonces es un trato?- ambos chicos juntaron sus manos para cerrar el trato.

Fuera de los vestidores

-Makoto, necesito hablar contigo- hablo el pelirojo

-Aahhh claro- ambos chicos se separaron del resto del equipo, cuando estuvieron seguros de que nadie los interrumpiría o escuchara, empezó a hablar Rin.

-¡Makoto, me gustas!- hablo el oji-carmín uy convencido de lo que decía.

-….¿Quéééé?...- se sorprendió el castaño sin saber que decir -… Rin….y…yo

-….. No tienes que darme una respuesta ahora, solo quería que lo supieras- hablo mientras se giraba y regresaba a la práctica, dejando al oji-esmeralda completamente sorprendido de la declaración, si saber que decir, continuaron con la práctica.

….

A Makoto le parecía extraño salir a solas ya sea con Haru o con Rin durante esas dos semanas (aunque generalmente estaba a solas con Haru todo el tiempo, esta vez lo sentía diferente), mentiría si digiera que no se divirtió, de hecho agradecía el tener que salir con ellos dos, ya que eso aclaro su mente de a quien realmente amaba y quien solamente le gustaba.

Una semana después de haber salir con ambos les pidió que se vieran en el parque que está cerca de su casa para poder decirles cuál era su decisión.

-Hola Rin- hablo el castaño

-Hola- habla como siempre el pelinegro que venía junto con Makoto.

-Bueno chicos, les he pedido de que vinieran….. ya que… bueno primero que nada….. les quiero decir que ambos me gustan, pero quiero a uno de forma diferente….. pero…..

-No te preocupes Makoto, es tu decisión- hablo el pelirojo.

-Bueno Makoto, ya sabemos que ambos te gustamos y también nos gustas, ahora solo te queda decidir a quién elegir- Rin miraba completamente asombrado al ojiazul por aquellas palabras, mientras que Makoto se sentía cada vez más nervioso al tener que hacer sufrir a uno, pero estaba seguro que era mejor decirlo pronto, a que se hicieran ilusiones.

-Bueno…. Ya he tomado una decisión…. él que en verdad… me gusta de ustedes dos….es….


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6: Decisión -Bueno…. Ya he tomado una decisión…. él que en verdad… me gusta de ustedes dos….es…. Todos guardaron silencio en ese instante, Rin y Haru esperaban ansiosos la respuesta del castaño, en cambio este estaba muy nervioso, no quería tomar esa decisión, son sus amigos y no quería hacerles eso, pero ya era el momento. Empezó a recordar lo vivido de esas dos semanas.  
FLASHBACK HARUMAKO La primera semana le correspondió salir con Haru, le agradó mucho, bueno la mayor parte del tiempo siempre estaban solos, pero solo como amigos, ahora se sentía diferente, pero era agradable, fueron al acuario, a la playa, a varios lugares donde el agua estaba involucrada, Makoto amaba como los ojos del azabache brillaban al estar cerca de este elemento, aunque fue un poco agotador, ya que tenía que evitar que el ojiazul se desvistiera en público al tratar de entrar a los lugares con agua donde consideradamente si cabía, pero en una tarde-noche se encontraban en la casa de cierto azabache, verían una película de acción que les habían recomendado en la tienda, ya todo estaba listo, se encontraban sentados en el piso frente al televisor, Haru apago la luz y le dio play al control remoto para que comenzara la película.  
-Que amable el chico que nos recomendó la película ¿no Haru?-  
-Mnn- el pelinegro asintió con la cabeza Empezó la película y ninguno de los dos se había percatado del título de la película, ya que ambos abrieron una bolsa de papas fritas, empezó a sonar una extraña melodía que hizo que ambos voltearan a ver el televisor, mientras avanzaba la película podían percibir que era extraña la tensión que había en esta, hasta que de un momento a otro empezaron a salir varios actores caracterizados de demonios, haciendo que el maquillaje y el vestuario causen terror inmediatamente, Makoto pego un grito y fue directo a refugiarse tras la espalda de Haru cubriéndose de que cualquier persona del televisor fuera a atacarlos, tras ver el pelinegro que el terror invadía a ''su chico'' decidió apagar el televisor, para mala suerte de él, el control se encontraba a una gran distancia de ellos e intentar ir por el control era misión imposible, ya que el castaño no lo pensaba soltar aunque ocurriera un terremoto en ese instante, las escenas se iban haciendo cada vez más grotescas y terroríficas para nuestro oji-esmeralda y tras varios minutos en esa posición ocurrió un corto que hizo que la luz se fuera en toda la casa del ojiazul, lo cual provoco que Makoto aferrara más su agarre a la camisa de su mejor amigo.  
Ya era tarde y los dos se dispusieron a dormir, ya con el futon puesto y ambos acostados apagaron la vela, a los pocos minutos de caer en los brazos de Morfeo, Haru se despertó por un pequeño ruido, al ver de dónde provenía fijo su mirada en Makoto, para averiguar si le había pasado algo, por suerte no era nada del otro mundo, solo estaba teniendo pesadillas por la película, al ver que no lograba calmarlo ni despertarlo, le tomo la mano.  
-Makoto tranquilo, yo estoy contigo Al parecer esas palabras si ayudaron, ya que al momento de hablarle y presionar un poco sus manos el oji-esmeralda se calmó, así pasaron toda la noche, sosteniendo la mano del otro, sin duda tenía que agradecerle mucho al chico que renta las películas, ya que por ese error pudo entrelazar más la confianza de los dos.  
FLASHBACK RINMAKO La segunda semana le correspondió a Rin, esa semana fue muy interesante, ya que ambos interactuaron más, hablando de algunas cosas personales que a ambos les costaba un poco expresar, no contaron todo ya que es obvio que hay algunas cosas que no quieren que absolutamente nadie se entere, salieron al parque, centro comercial, lugares que ni se imaginaban que estarían, paro Makoto recuerda un día en especial.  
-Makoto…. ¿en verdad te asusta el mar?- pregunto cierto chico pelirrojo sentado en el piso.  
-Bueno…. la verdad….. no sé cómo explicarlo- respondió el castaño con la mirada dirigida al suelo -¿Tú no le temes? Ya sabes…. Por lo que ocurrió con tu papá….n-no quise decir eso- hablo el oji-esmeralda con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas Tierno… pensó Rin sobre la imagen que le presentaba Makoto –no te preocupes por eso Makoto, aunque sería lógico, oye…. ¿y si vamos al mar?  
-¿A-ahora?  
-Si -No lo sé Rin, lo que pasa…..  
-Tranquilo, estarás conmigo- hablo el pelirrojo tomándole una mano -Vale- respondió Makoto con un poco de confianza -Es hermoso- hablo el oji-esmeralda fijando su mirada al frente -Sí, el atardecer en muy bonito en Iwatobi- dijo Rin –sabes….. no me alegra que mi padre no este conmigo, pero al menos en sus últimos momentos hacía lo que le gustaba y en el lugar que más le gustaba- dijo esto con una gran sonrisa -No pensé que pensarás así Rin- hablo Makoto con un gran respeto y admiración del como tomo Rin la muerte de su padre -Bueno Makoto ¿qué te parece si entramos?-  
-Yo no estoy tan seguro… ¡Rin!- hablo el castaño, pero ya era demasiado tarde, ya que el oji-carmín lo había arrastrado al mar -Tranquilo, solo disfrutemos de este momento- hablo Rin calmando así a Makoto, estuvieron alrededor de una hora en el mar, hasta que decidieron volver a sus respectivos hogares.  
FIN FLASHBACKS Comparándolos, Makoto dedujo que tanto Haru como Rin lo habían convencido de cierto modo a enfrentar sus miedos, claro que siempre tendrá esos temores, pero con lo que paso esas dos semanas al menos ya no era tanto el temor.  
-A quien elijo es a... Haru- el pelinegro estaba a punto de esbozar una sonrisa de alegría hasta que descubrió que en el rostro del castaño había confusión, así que lo dejo hablar -perdóname, pero a quien elijo es a Rin-  
Ambos chicos se quedaron sorprendidos con la confesión del oji-verde, Haru estaba triste, ya que no lo había elegido a él, pero le había prometido que respetaría su decisión, quería verlo feliz, aunque él no fuera la causa de su sonrisa; en cambio Rin estaba demasiado feliz, había conseguido conquistar a Makoto, por fin le había ganado en algo a Haru, pero lo que más le importaba era que tendría a Makoto para él, se acercó al castaño y le dio un fuerte abrazo agradeciéndole que lo eligiera, ya que su amor si era correspondido, le tomo las mejillas y le planto un beso, era lento y suave, solo en ese beso ambos demostraban lo que sentían, al momento Makoto se sorprendió, ya que su mejor amigo los estaba viendo, se sonrojo y por fin logro separarse un poco de él, dándole unas disculpas a Haru por lo anterior y diciéndole a Rin en un susurro que no debía hacer eso en frente de Haru. Era ya tarde y tenían que regresar a casa, Rin decidió acompañar a Makoto a su casa a pesar de que Haru lo acompañaba, ya que eran vecinos, al momento de que el castaño se despidió de su amigo y de su ahora novio y entro a la casa Haru se dio la vuelta dirigiéndose a la suya, pero antes de entrar sintió que alguien le jalaba del brazo. -Tienes que cumplir tu promesa Haru, no te acerques más a Makoto- menciono Rin con un aire de victoria, pero a la misma vez de enojo –Quedamos que no nos interpondríamos en lo que decidiera Makoto, no que el perdedor no se podría acercar, yo cumpliré mi promesa pero no puedes prohibirme ver a Makoto-  
-Tks- chasqueo la lengua el pelirrojo -has lo que quieras, pero no te tomes demasiada confianza- hablo Rin dándole la espalda a Haru, el cual imito lo mismo y entro a su casa. Haru se sentía realmente triste, ya que fue rechazado por su primer amor, decidió no interponerse entre la relación de Makoto y Rin, pero si él hacía llorar a Makoto las pagaría muy caro. En otro lugar se encontraba un pelirrojo feliz de la vida, al fin pudo ganarle a Haru en algo, deseaba a Makoto como nadie y no dejaría que se lo arrebataran de sus manos, a partir de mañana pondría en marcha su plan para hacer a Makoto solo suyo. Al día siguiente como todos los demás días de escuela se encontraba un castaño esperando a que terminara de desayunar su ojiazul amigo, termino y se fueron los dos camino a la escuela, el camino fue normal, ya que Haru apoyaba a Makoto no se sentía aquella atmosfera pesada, llegaron justo a tiempo cuando sonó el timbre para dar el inicio a clases, el día paso muy rápido y los chicos de Iwatobi ya se encontraban saliendo, ese día no habría practica de natación ya que Gou no podía, se encontraban en la salida cuando un pelirrojo se acercó saludando a todos y robándole un beso al castaño, todos se quedaron sorprendidos ante aquel afecto por parte del oji-carmín, al momento de separarse solo pudieron ver al oji-esmeralda con un fuerte color rojo en su cara y al pelirrojo mirando a Haru con cara de victoria .  
-Ohhh RinRin no deberías hacer eso, Haru se va a enojar por eso- hablo el oji-rosa un poco picaro -No tendría por qué enojarse y no me digas así Nagisa- -Perdón Rin-senpai pero creo que me he perdido de algo importante- hablo el peli-azul un poco confundido por lo anterior dicho -Makoto, ¿aún no les has dicho nada?- hablo Rin con una mirada de enojo hacia el castaño -Lo siento, pero no encontraba el momento adecuado para comentarlo- hablo Makoto con la mirada dirigida al piso -Hey chicos no nos ignoren- hablo Nagisa con un pequeño puchero -Lo que pasa es que Makoto y yo somos pareja- hablo el pelirrojo con orgullo -Waaaa que bueno chicos, los felicito- hablo el rubio abrazando a la pareja -Muchas felicidades Makoto-senpai, Rin-senpai- hablo el oji-morado -Gracias chicos- hablo el oji-verde esbozando una de sus tantas sonrisas Haru solo se quedó mirando a otro lado por el incómodo momento, casi nadie se dio cuenta de cómo se sentía el pelinegro, a no ser que un peli-azul viera como su senpai trataba de ignorar aquella conversación.  
Lo siento por haber tardado tanto, pero con la escuela no podía, por suerte tendré un poco de tiempo ahora para actualizar mínimo una vez por semana, espero que no se hayan desesperado y espero sus comentarios con ansias PD: Perdones la ortografía 


	7. Capítulo 7: ¿Qué les ocurre chicos?

Lo sientooooooo! Se que soy una mala persona por no actualizar en una eternidad, pero un familiar colapso, me quede falta de ideas, entre a la escuela y es mi ultimo año para entrar a la universidad, bueno no pongo más excusas.  
Este capítulo creo que es de los más largos que he escrito, espero que les guste.  
No les aseguro actualizar pronto pero haré todo lo posible.  
Ya estamos entrando a la trama de la historia)?  
Les agradezco a todos sus reviews, favoritas y follow, me hace feliz que les este gustando la historia Sin más los dejo leyendo, que lo disfruten :3 '' '' son pensamientos *corva- parte de atrás de la rodilla _  
Capítulo 7: ¿Qué les ocurre chicos?

-Gracias chicos- hablo el oji-verde esbozando una de sus tantas sonrisas Haru solo se quedó mirando a otro lado por el incómodo momento, casi nadie se dio cuenta de cómo se sentía el pelinegro, a no ser que un peli-azul viera como su senpai trataba de ignorar aquella conversación.  
-Disculpe Haruka-senpai pero ¿podría hablar con usted un momento en privado?  
-Mnn- asintió el ojiazul mientras sus amigos se retiraban a comer algo.  
-Haru, Rei ¿no irán con nosotros a comer?-pregunto el castaño al darse cuenta que estos no los seguían.  
-Perdone Makoto-senpai, pero Haruka-senpai me ensañara un poco de su estilo libre- hablo en seguida el oji-violeta con la primera excusa que se le ocurrió -Bueno, será mejor que nosotros nos vayamos- hablo el oji-carmín un poco molesto por la preocupación que Makoto tenía hacia aquellos nadadores -Siiii, Rin-chan pagara todo- hablo el oji-rosa de inmediato -¿Qué? Ni lo creas Nagisa- protesto de inmediato el pelirrojo -Pero…. eres el novio de Mako-chan, debes comprarle todo lo que él quiera- dijo Nagisa haciendo un lindo puchero -Exacto, tú mismo lo acabas de decir, soy novio de Makoto no tuyo -Mooo, Mako-chan- se dirigio el rubio a Makoto –Rin-chan no te conviene, mejor anda con Haru-chan, apuesto que él te compraría todo lo que quisieras y también a los amigos de su novio, en este caso a mí- dijo señalándose -Jeje- rio nervioso el castaño y acariciándose la nuca -¡Ya! Está bien Nagisa, te comprare también la comida, pero ni se te ocurra pedir mucho -Jajaja claro RinRin-  
-Que no me digas así- hablo Rin caminando de nuevo los tres con dirección a la pizzería.

-¿De qué querías hablar conmigo Rei?- hablo Haru con su típica mirada inexpresiva.  
-Bueno Haruka-senpai… me he dado cuenta de que le molesta la relación que tiene Makoto-senpai y Rin-senpai, sinceramente pensé que Makoto-senpai lo elegiría a usted -Makoto siempre ha estado enamorado de Rin-  
-Pero….. -Yo siempre deseare la felicidad de Makoto- hablo el azabache con cierto tono de fastidio -Pero no usted no está de acuerdo con que salga con Rin-senpai-  
-No es una buena opción para Makoto-  
-¿Por qué lo dice Haruka-senpai?-  
-Rin ha sido mi amigo desde la infancia, pero… hay algo que me dice que Makoto no será feliz con él-  
-Haruka-senpai usted sabe que Makoto-senpai está muy feliz por estar con Rin-senpai-  
-Mnnn- asintió con la cabeza el azabache – pero no por mucho tiempo.

Mientras Haru y Rei hablaban, Rin, Nagisa y Makoto se encontraban comiendo en una pizzería no muy lejos de la escuela.  
-Oe Nagisa, primero acábate una rebanada de pizza antes de agarrar otra- hablo cierto pelirrojo a un rubio que no dejaba de agarrar y agarrar piezas de pizza.  
-Pero Rin-chan tú me prometiste que me comprarías la pizza.  
-Si pero no te dije que sería una pizza entera-  
-Rin tiene razón Nagisa- interfirió el castaño -Moohh Mako-chan no me quiere- hablo el oji-rosa haciendo un lindo puchero -Ahh… no eso Nagisa, es solo que….. bueno yo te compro la pizza que quieras- termino por ceder Makoto -Wiiii Mako-chan me quiere más que a ti RinRin- Nagisa presumió su logro -Ni lo creas Nagisa, Makoto es mio, y tú- hablo Rin señalando a Makoto –no le compres nada a Nagisa -De acuerdo Rin- hablo Makoto con las manos levantadas.

2 semanas después Nagisa se encontraba tomando las cosas de su casillero, era extraño que a esa hora no hubiera nadie cerca, cuando al fin acabo y estaba dispuesto a irse sintió una presencia extraña y un sonido que venía de atrás de la escuela, fue a averiguar qué es lo que era hasta que sintió como le cubrían la boca con una mano y sentía algo frio cerca de su cuello, quería gritar pero la persona que estaba detrás suyo presiono más su mano a su boca y le enseño que era lo que sentía en el cuello, una navaja, entro en pánico he iba a empezar a hiperventilar, pero antes de hacerlo hablo el sujeto.  
-Quiero que te tranquilices y prestes atención a lo que estoy a punto de decirte, confirma moviendo tu cabeza.  
Nagisa movió su cabeza a modo de asentir.  
-Así me gusta, ahora… quiero que te alejes de Makoto Tachibana, él es solo mío y de nadie más, si me desobedeces ten seguro que no vivirás para ver el día siguiente, no le digas a nadie sobre esto, no llames a la policía, porque estoy seguro que no querrás que nada le pase a tu querida familia, o a Rei.  
Nagisa se tensó al escuchar que alguien les podría hacer daño a su familia y amigos si no se alejaba de Makoto, pero la pregunta era por qué quería que se alejara de él, Makoto es una buena persona, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la otra persona.  
-Espero que hayas tomado tú decisión, asiente si estás de acuerdo.  
''Estar de acuerdo, ¿estás de broma? Cómo voy a estar de acuerdo si quieres que me aleje de Mako-chan o lastimaras a mi familia y a Rei, tengo miedo, pero no quiero que le pase nada a mi familia, lo mejor será que me aleje de Mako-chan, espero que a él no le pase nada.'' Nagisa asintió de nuevo.  
-Me parece perfecto, no te preocupes, nada le pasara a tus seres queridos si cumples con tu palabra, te estaré vigilando- hablo el tipo detrás de él mientras le soltaba una patada en la *corva, haciendo que cayera de rodillas, en ese momento el sujeto aprovecho para salir del lugar.  
Una vez de haberse recuperado, Nagisa se fue directo a su casa, al llegar su madre le pregunto por qué llego tan temprano, Nagisa le mintió al decirle que se sentía un poco mal y fue directo a su habitación a reflexionar que es lo que había ocurrido ese día.  
''Mako-chan no quiero alejarme de ti, quién es esa persona y por qué quiere que me aleje de ti, lo siento Mako-chan pero no puedo dejar que les pase algo a mi familia, a Rei-chan, a todos incluyendo a los de Samesuka.''  
Con ese pensamiento y una que otra lagrima en sus ojos Nagisa se quedó dormido.

Al día siguiente Todo era normal para los demás integrantes del club de natación, hasta que se dieron cuenta de que Nagisa evitaba de algún modo estar junto a Makoto, este último se cuestionaba qué es lo que había hecho mal, así transcurrió todo el día Nagisa no almorzó con ellos y no fue hasta la práctica que se sorprendieron mucho más.  
-Gou-chan quiero salir del equipo de natación- hablo Nagisa con una voz de duda.  
-¡¿QUÉ!?... ¡Nagisa no puedes abandonar el equipo!- hablo Kou con algo de reproche en un voz -¿Qué ocurre aquí?- hablo Makoto hacercandose con los demás miembros del equipo.  
-Nagisa quiere dejar el equipo de natación- hablo Kou con preocupación.  
-¿Por qué Nagisa-kun?- pregunto cierto chico de ojos violeta.  
-Ya no me gusta estar con ustedes, ni tampoco la natación- hablo el rubio con una voz bastante convincente.  
-Pero Nagisa-kun usted ama la natación-  
-Eso era antes Rei-chan-  
-Pero..-  
-Ya les avise mi decisión, así que me retiro-  
-Espera Nagisa- hablo cierto castaño con una voz de preocupación.  
-Adiós chicos- se despidió el oji-rosa despareciendo de la vista de todos.  
Todos trataban de explicarse por qué Nagisa, aquel chico que amaba nadar con sus amigos, había decidido dejar de hacerlo.  
La semana paso y Nagisa evito a todos los que se hacían llamar sus amigos, Rei estaba muy preocupado por él, trato de averiguar qué era lo que le pasaba, pero el rubio simplemente lo evitaba, algo definitivamente malo le había pasado al chico.  
Rei se quedó hasta tarde en la escuela tratando de estudiar algo sobre las biomoléculas, cuando una persona que no reconocía se acercó a él.  
-Sabes, me alegra que el chico rubio haya dejado el club- hablo con un cierto tono de burla.  
-¿Quién eres y qué quieres? Deja en paz a Nagisa-kun.  
-Oh no te preocupes, solo quiero que te alejes del presidente del club de natación-.  
-¿De Makoto-senpai… por qué quieres que me aleje de él?- hablo Rei con algo de duda.  
-Porque si no lo haces algo muy malo le pasara a estas personas- hablo aquel chico mostrando una serie de fotografías de la familia del peli-azul y de los integrantes del club de natación, incluyendo a aquel rubio energético. –No trates de hacerte el listo llamando a la policía, por que será muy tarde para ayudarte-.  
-Pero..-  
-¿En serio quieres que les pase algo a estas personas?-  
-No -Entonces aléjate de él, sal del equipo de natación-.  
''No quiero dejar el equipo ni alejarme de Makoto-senpai, pero no puedo arriesgarme a que les pase algo a mi familia y amigos…. Lo mejor será que me aleje de él mientras averiguo quién es este tipo y qué es lo que pretende.''  
-De acuerdo-  
-Muy sabia decisión Ryugazaki, te estaré observando- hablo aquel chico mientras se alejaba de él.

Dos semanas después Haru se encontraba en su casa cocinando su preciada caballa, estaba muy preocupado preguntándose por qué Rei y Nagisa habían dejado el equipo de natación de la noche a la mañana, trato de hablar con ellos pero no le dijeron nada, pensaba en Makoto, él era el que más preocupado estaba, necesitaba encontrar a personas que quisieran unirse al equipo sino lo cancelarían, además de tratar de recuperar a sus amigos, Makoto siempre pensando en los demás. Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al oír que alguien entraba a su casa.  
-Makoto no me dijiste que hoy vendrías- decía mientras se acercaba a su sala.  
-No soy Makoto, pero hablando de él te advierto que te alejes de él- hablo un tipo un poco más alto que el, tenía una chaqueta negra, gorra y lentes que le impedían saber quién era.  
-¿Quién eres?- hablo el pelinegro con molestia.  
-Eso a ti no te incumbe, solo quieres que te alejes de él-  
-¿Y si no lo hago?- hablo el ojiazul retándolo.  
-No creo que quieras que le pase algo a Makoto o a su familia, que son los únicos que te quedan.  
-¡Deja de decir estupideces!- hablo Haru -Ya veo que no has entendido- hablo el chico sacando una pistola apuntándola a él.  
-¿Pero qué?- hablo el pelinegro con un deje de nerviosismo.  
-Veo que estás entendiendo, aléjate de él y nadie saldrá herido, sé que harás lo correcto para ellos- hablo aquel chico yéndose de la casa del más bajo.

Un mes después de que empezaron las amenazas -¡Hey Makoto por aquí!- hablo un pelirrojo al ver a su novio salir de la escuela.  
-Hola Rin- hablo cierto castaño con un deje de tristeza -¿Qué ocurre?- hablo Rin dándole un abrazo.  
-Eso es lo que quiero saber yo, Haru, Nagisa, Rei, todos se han alejado, dejaron el equipo, me evitan cuando quiero estar con ellos, han cerrado el equipo de natación por haber solo dos integrantes y eso que Kou solo es la mánayer…. ¿acaso ya no me quieren?...¿qué hice yo para que ya no me hablen?- hablo el oji-esmeralda con lágrimas en los ojos abrazando fuertemente a su novio y poniendo su cabeza entre el hombro y el cuello del mismo.  
-Tranquilízate Makoto, no has hecho nada malo, ellos son los que están mal al dejarte solo, pero no te preocupes yo estoy contigo- hablo el oji-rojo acariciando la nuca de su novio.  
-G…gracias Rin, tú has sido el único que no me ha abandonado—hablo Makoto hipando más que al principio.  
-No te preocupes, siempre estaré contigo- hablo Rin tratando de calmar a su novio.  
''No dejare que nadie te haga daño, no los necesitas, ahora si estarás para siempre conmigo porque…. Ahora eres solo mío y no dejare que te alejes de mí cueste lo que cueste.''

Espero que les haya gustado, por Dios ya son las 12:30 de la madrugada en mi país y aún no termino mi tarea, en fin.  
¿Reviews?  
Los quiero :3 Lamento los horrores ortográficos. 


	8. Capítulo 8: ¿Dónde estás Makoto?

Lamento mucho la tardanza, la escuela no me dejaba escribir y no tenia inspiración, pero aquí les traigo el capitulo 8 de este fic, espero que aún haya gente que lo lea. Sin más que decir les dejo que lean.

* * *

Capítulo 8: ¿Dónde estás Makoto?

_No dejare que nadie te haga daño, no los necesitas, ahora si estarás para siempre conmigo porque…. Ahora eres solo mío y no dejare que te alejes de mí cueste lo que cueste._

* * *

Durante un mes todo estuvo igual, nadie le dirigía la palabra a Makoto y él no haría lo mínimo para hablar con alguien, sentía que había hecho algo mal, pero no sabía que.

_Tal vez ellos ya no me quieren, tal vez se aburrieron de mí. Realmente no lo sé._

Se encontraban en la clase de matemáticas y el profesor había pedido que hicieran parejas para resolver algunos problemas que había puesto en el pizarrón. De inmediato todos empezaron a formar parejas con sus mejores amigos, solo quedaban tres personas sin pareja de todo el salón, entre ellos estaban Haru, Makoto y Otoya.

-Chicos necesito que ustedes formen un equipo de tres, ya que son los únicos sin equipo- hablo el profesor.

-Claro sensei- hablo felizmente Otoya pasando uno de sus brazos por encima de los hombros de Haru.

-Disculpe sensei, pero podría hacer los ejercicios yo solo- hablo el castaño, ya que al saber que Haru y él harían equipo se puso muy feliz y así podría hablar con él, pero al notar la mirada incomoda del pelinegro y se dio cuenta de que no quería estar con él.

-¿Esta seguro joven Tachibana?- pregunto el profesor extrañado.

-No se preocupe sensei- respondió Makoto con una falsa sonrisa.

-De acuerdo- termino la conversación el profesor y dio las indicaciones para resolver los ejercicios.

* * *

Al terminar la clase todos se dirigieron al gimnasio ya que el director había mandado a llamar a toda la comunidad estudiantil, profesores y trabajadores de la escuela. Una vez ya todos reunidos y formados en su respectivo lugar, el director se presentó en frente de todos.

-Buenos días a todos los presentes, lo he reunido hoy para informarles que ha habido una serie de asesinatos de alumnos de este plantel, la señorita Natsuki de la clase 3B y la señorita Hikari de la clase 3C, de favor les pido que si pueden no regresen solos a su casa, ya que aún no damos con el responsable de esto.

Se escucharon murmullos a lo largo de todo el gimnasio, voces cada vez más preocupadas alzaban el tono.

-Orden, por favor orden- hablo el director- daremos un minuto de silencio por sus compañeras.

Al terminar el comunicado todos regresaron a su salón y las clases continuaron con su normalidad.

* * *

A la hora del almuerzo todos salieron de su salón a excepción de cierto castaño que desde hace un mes comía solo dentro del salón de clases.

-Disculpa Makoto, pero quieren que vayas a la oficina del director- hablo un chico de cabellos negros con ojos miel desde la puerta del salón.

-Claro, muchas gracias Ryou- hablo el oji-esmeralda dirigiéndose a la dirección con un poco de preocupación, hasta donde el recordaba no había hecho nada malo.

Al llegar a la dirección dio dos ligeros golpes a la puerta y así le permitieron el acceso.

-Señor Tachibana que bueno que se encuentra aquí- hablo el director desde su asiento frente al castaño, aquí se encuentran dos policías que quieren hacerle unas preguntas sobre el caso de las señoritas Hikari y Natsuki, hemos hablado con su mamá para que esté presente en la entrevista.

En ese momento entro la señora Tachibana entro a la oficina del director.

-Disculpen por la tardanza señor director, oficiales- hablo la señora Tachibana que al ver a su hijo fue directo hacia él y lo abrazo como si no hubiera un mañana –me han llamado hace un momento hijo, ya lo sé, tranquilo nada te pasara- trato de calmarlo la castaña que ya había visto que su hijo estaba a punto de llorar –disculpen pero mi hijo que tiene que ver con todo esto- pregunto extrañada la oji-verde.

-Bueno señora, hemos estado investigando sobre el caso de las señoritas Natsuki y Hikari, las dos involucradas de alguna manera se encuentran ligadas a su hijo, según testigos, las dos chicas se habían declarado al joven Tachibana en el último mes- hablo uno de los oficiales.

-¿Es eso cierto Makoto?- hablo la señora Tachibana a su hijo mayor.

-Bueno….. La verdad es que si, en los recesos se me han declarado, pero yo las rechace ya que tengo a Rin- hablo el castaño un poco apenado por la anterior declaración.

-Bueno joven Tachibana, queda como posible sospechoso por el asesinato de las jóvenes, no puede salir del país mientras este caso no se resuelva… nos pasamos a retirar- hablo el otro oficial y en seguida salieron del despacho.

-¿Cómo puede ser posible que mi hijo sea sospechoso del asesinato de sus compañeras?- hablo asustada la oji-verde al director.

-Cálmese por favor señora, sé que Tachibana-kun no sería capaz de algo así- hablo el director –mientras se arregla esto será mejor que Makoto-kun no este solo, ya que también puede correr peligro.

-De acuerdo, ¿me puedo retirar con mi hijo?

-Por supuesto, Tachibana-kun ve por tus cosas y entréguele este papel a su sensei.

-Claro, en seguida voy- hablo Makoto dirigiéndose a su salón- _qué es lo que pasa, yo no he asesinado a nadie, cómo pueden creer que yo fui _–Makoto pidió permiso para entrar al salón, le dio la nota al profesor y tomo sus cosas para irse a su casa.

De inmediato comenzaron los murmullos, el profesor continuo con su clase cuando guardaron silencio, pero cierto azabache no podía prestar atención a la clase.

_-¿Qué habrá pasado con Makoto para que se vaya ahorita de la escuela? Espero no sea nada malo- _pensó el oji-azul.

* * *

Dos horas después de que terminaron las clases, cierto pelirrojo se encontraba hablando con el castaño en la habitación de este último.

-Makoto hoy te fui a buscar a la hora de la salida y me dijeron que te saliste antes de la escuela, ¿qué ocurre, te sientes mal?- hablo preocupado el oji-rojo

-Estoy bien Rin, pero me… soy sospechoso del asesinato de Natsuki y Hikari, no sé si recuerdas que te hable de ellas- hablo el castaño con la mirada baja.

-Creo que si recuerdo algo, son dos de las chicas que se te declararon si no mal recuerdo- hablo Rin con una mano sujetándose la barbilla.

-Ellas mismas, como ambas se relacionan conmigo por eso, los oficiales me dijeron que soy sospechoso de su asesinato.

-Pero ¿Cómo pueden pensar que tu harías algo así?- hablo el oji-rojo alzando la voz.

-No lo sé- dijo Makoto mientras soltaba lágrimas de sus bellísimas esmeraldas -¿quién sería capaz de hacer algo tan atroz como eso?- termino colocaba su cabeza en el pecho de Rin y con sus manos estrujaba su camiseta.

-Tranquilo, ya verás que todo esto se solucionara- hablo Rin tomando con sus manos la cara del castaño y plantándole un dulce beso –confía en mi-.

El pelirrojo siguió besando al castaño, pero estos pasaron de ser tiernos y suaves, a ser salvajes y posesivos, fue recostando al castaño en su cama mientras con una mano sujetaba ambas muñecas del oji-esmeralda y con la otra tocaba el torso de su cuerpo por debajo de la playera que traía en ese momento.

-Rin…. esp… espera…. No podemos… hacerlo aquí…. Mi ma…. Mi madre y mis hermanos… están en casa- hablo con dificultad el castaño, ya que no podía por lo besos que le daba su pareja.

-Salieron a supermercado Makoto, no te preocupes, seré gentil- hablo Rin con una mirada de perversión en su rostro mientras empezaba a masajear el glande del castaño por encima de su pantalón, para después meter su mano y seguir acariciándolo por debajo de la ropa interior de este.

-Bas…. Basta Rin… yo….a….aun no es….estoy listo- hablo el oji-esmeralda mientras trataba de zafarse de su novio.

-Tsk- chasqueo la lengua Rin mientras se separaba del castaño- no lo hemos hecho desde que somos pareja, es que acaso no confías en mi- hablo mientras veía directamente al castaño transmitiendo la ira que sentía en ese momento.

-No es eso Rin….. Lo que pasa es que aún no me siente preparado para eso- le contesto Tachibana mientras se acercaba para tomarle el brazo al oji-rojo pero este se alejó bruscamente y salió de la habitación dando un portazo.

* * *

Mientras tanto en casa de Haru se encontraban hablando este, un peli-azul y un rubio en la sala.

-Ne Haru-chan, entonces dices que Mako-chan se fue hoy de la escuela temprano- hablo el oji-rosa mientras comía un pan Iwatobi.

El azabache asintió con la cabeza –después del almuerzo el no entro a la clase de biología, llego hasta la mitad de la clase y se fue sin decir nada-.

-Esto es algo extraño, ¿por qué Makoto-senpai se iría?- pregunto Rei más para sí mismo que para los otros.

-No lo sé- hablo preocupado el oji-azul.

* * *

Dos semanas después.

-Ya me voy con Rin mamá- hablo cierto castaño mientras le daba un tierno beso en la frente a su mamá.

-Claro hijo, él te acompañara hasta la casa ¿verdad?- hablo la castaña. Makoto asintió con la cabeza y salió de su casa –cuídate-.

* * *

-Lo siento Rin se me hizo un poco tarde- hablo el oji-esmeralda mientras recuperaba la respiración.

-No te preocupes Makoto, ya que estas aquí vayamos al cine- hablo mientras los dos se dirigían a la entrada de la plaza.

Fueron al cine, comieron, jugaron videojuegos, en fin fue una tarde maravillosa para nuestra pareja, pero al llegar el atardecer eso cambio por misma platica de siempre.

-Vamos Makoto, es que acaso no confías en mi- hablaba el oji-rojo ya desesperado.

-No es que no confié en ti Rin, pero es que aún no estoy listo.

-¡Pero con Haru si lo estarías! ¿No?- dijo Rin con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Haru no tiene nada que ver en esto Rin!- hablo desesperado el castaño.

-Sabes…. Mejor ya me voy- dijo Rin mientras se daba la vuelta y se marchaba del parque en el que se encontraban.

-Está bien, vete- murmuro Makoto mientras se dirigía a su casa, pero al pasar por un callejón alguien le tapo la nariz y boca con un trapo húmedo, el forcejeo pero no logro zafarse y se desmayó, la persona lo metió a una camioneta, le vendo los ojos, lo ato de brazos y piernas y puso una manta sobre el para así irse de aquel lugar, dejando ahí el celular del joven.

* * *

-Ya es muy tarde para que Makoto esté fuera- hablo cierta castaña a su esposo que se encontraba viendo televisión.

-Le hablare a su celular- contesto el señor Tachibana mientras tomaba el teléfono y marcaba al número de su hijo –que extraño, no contesta… a lo mejor está en casa de Rin.

-Le hablare por teléfono, tal vez Rin-kun conteste- hablo la castaña marcando al teléfono del pelirrojo –disculpa ¿Rin-kun? Soy la mamá de Makoto… perdona si te molesto pero ¿no está Makoto contigo?….. Lo que pasa es que aún no ha llegado a casa….. De acuerdo…. A lo mejor está con Haru…. Perdón por molestarte…. Yo te informo de cualquier cosa….Buenas noches- termino la llamada la señora Tachibana. –No está con Rin-kun, le iré a preguntar a Haru si no está con el- le dijo a su esposo la castaña.

* * *

La castaña toco el timbre del azabache y este abrió la puerta después de unos segundos.

-Buenas noches Haru, lamento molestarte, pero Makoto no está contigo- pregunto la castaña preocupada.

-Makoto no está aquí, ¿le paso algo?- pregunto Haru con voz firme, pero por dentro estaba muy preocupado por su castaño.

-Lo que pasa es que en la tarde salió con Rin-kun y no lo hemos visto desde entonces.

-¿Ya hablo con Rin?- pregunto el azabache con voz enojada.

-Ya, me dijo que tuvieron una pelea y se separaron, pero no ha regresado a casa y no contesta su celular- hablo la castaña más preocupada.

-Vamos a la policía a informar- hablo el castaño con decisión mientras tomaba un abrigo.

* * *

-Disculpe señora, pero mínimo tienen que pasar 48 horas para confirmar su desaparición- hablo el oficial de policía.

-Pero mi hijo está en gran peligro, es de la preparatoria Iwatobi donde han ocurrido una serie de asesinatos, por favor, mi niño puede estar en grave peligro- hablo la castaña abrazada de su esposo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-En ese caso emitiremos una alerta para encontrar a su hijo.

* * *

Al día siguiente se dio la noticia en la preparatoria donde ya varios alumnos temían por su vida, ese día Rin, Haru, Nagisa y Rei decidieron buscar por su propia cuenta al castaño.

-¿Por qué no lo acompañaste hasta su casa? Es tu culpa que Makoto haya desaparecido- hablo el oji-azul con desprecio al pelirrojo.

-Lo siento, no sabía que eso pasaría- hablo Rin con el mismo tono que Haru.

-Hay chicos mire- hablo Nagisa desde un callejón.

-¿Qué encontró Nagisa-kun?- pregunto Rei a su novio con un poco de intriga.

-¿Acaso no es el teléfono de Mako-chan?- volvió a preguntar el rubio con un tono preocupado.

-Si lo es- hablo Haru mientras tomaba el celular del castaño entre sus manos.

_¿Dónde estás Makoto?_

* * *

Espero les haya gustado este capítulo, si hay errores me los pueden hacer saber. Sus comentarios ayudan mucho.

Nos leemos en la próxima actualización :3


	9. Capítulo 9: ¿Qué paso con Sousuke?

Sé que merezco la muerte TT_TT

Lamento mucho no haber actualizado últimamente, han pasado muchas cosas, pero no se preocupen ya estoy de vuelta, he salido de la escuela y con buen promedio, me dedicare ahora a este fic y al de Fairy Tail también, tengo otros fics en mente que espero que puedan darle una checadita en mi face.

. ?id=100009711009705

Ahora si los dejo con el fic, si es que alguien lo lee :)

* * *

Ha pasado una semana y no hay indicios de dónde se puede encontrar el castaño, la policía emitió una alerta para encontrar al oji-esmeralda pero con la leyenda "Se busca para interrogar", en ese momento un azabache arrugo aquella hoja que se encontraba pegada en un muro.

-¿Cómo pueden pensar que Makoto es el culpable de esos asesinatos cuando él ha desaparecido?- hablo cierto oji-azul en un murmullo que sus amigos lograron percibir con un deje de rencor.

-Tranquilo Haruka-senpai, la policía hace lo que puede- trato de calmarlo cierto peli-azul.

-Pero Rei-chan, Mako-chan no es el culpable de eso y ahora no sabemos dónde está- hablo aquel rubio que antes de esto era pura alegría y risas, pero en cuanto sucedió lo del castaño no quedo nada más que tristeza y preocupación en aquel rubio de ojos rosas.

-Pero ha pasado una semana y no sabemos nada de él, será mejor que vaya de nuevo con la policía para presionar- dijo aquel chico de mirada carmesí al igual que su cabello, así se despidió de sus amigos y dio marcha hacia la estación de policía.

* * *

-Lo lamento mucho joven Matsuoka, pero no hemos tenido informe alguno sobre el paradero del joven Tachibana.

-Tsk… quieren hacerme el favor de hacer su trabajo bien- les dijo por última vez antes de dirigirse a la salida de aquel lugar donde ya lo conocían tanto a él como a sus amigos y familiares del oji-esmeralda.

* * *

Mientras tanto en otro lugar cierto castaño se encuentra en el sótano de una casa en las afueras de aquel pueblo, sus manos están esposadas a una cama y los pies por unas cuerdas, se encuentra amordazado con una tela fina de color negro, idéntica a la que tiene en los ojos.

No ha tenido comunicación con nadie desde aquel día en que fue secuestrado, solamente una persona entra en aquel lugar para alimentarlo y asearlo, y otra que no era nada agradable, pero no hay sonido alguno de aquellas personas. En ese momento se escucha el sonido de una puerta siendo abierta y los pasos de una persona bajando por la escalera. El castaño empezó a temblar en ese momento, aquella persona le quita la tela que tiene en la boca y le ofrece lo que a él le parece un trozo de plan.

-Por favor, dime qué quieren de mi- pregunta tratando de controlar su voz, pero no recibe respuesta alguna de la persona que se encuentra un lado de él.

-Te lo suplico… al menos háblame- dice a punto de entrar en llanto- no soporto este silencio… si… siento que me voy a volver loco si no escucho algo, aunque sea una palabra- la habla en tono lastimero.

Aquel chico no hace nada más que seguir dándole de comer y beber, al terminar se retira en ese momento de su lado y se dirige a las escaleras, ya iba a la mitad de las escaleras cuando una voz lo detuvo.

-Gracias- fue lo único que dijo el castaño, ya que desde que fue secuestrado las únicas veces que podía escuchar su voz era cuando le daban de comer y beber, sabía que en cuanto llegara el otro sujeto le pondrían la mordaza, eran dos personas con las que interactuaba, aquella, que lo alimentaba y aseaba y la otra persona que al llegar lo empezaba a tocar de maneras indecentes, por suerte aún conservaba su ropa, pero temía que aquel sujeto un día llegara e hiciera algo más que tocarlo. Interrumpió sus pensamientos cuando se escuchó el ruido de la puerta cerrarse, se sintió un poco tranquilo el poder hablar, había leído en algún lugar que las personas que son secuestradas crean fantasías o recuerdan como era su vida antes de lo sucedido, esto era para que se mantuvieran cuerdos, que no se volvieran locos. Makoto agradeció a aquella persona y se dispuso a recordar su vida, hablar sobre su familia y amigos, aunque nadie lo escuchara, pero al menos podía oír otro sonido que no fuese el de las esposas al tratar de zafarse de estas.

* * *

Era otro día en el pequeño pueblo de Iwatobi y unos jóvenes se encontraban en la azotea de su escuela, todos se mantenían callados, pues no había nada de qué hablar en esos momentos, aquel silencio fue interrumpido por el sonido de un teléfono celular, para ser más exactos el de un oji-azul, Haru no se acostumbraba a cargar con su celular, pero desde la desaparición de Makoto no lo dejo en su casa un día más.

-¿Qué quieres Rin?- contesto el azabache con tono cansado.

-Solo hablaba para recordarte que hoy es la práctica en conjunto- le respondió el pelirrojo molesto y colgó.

-¿Qué quería Rin-chan?- pregunto Nagisa que había estado tratando de escuchar su conversación.

-Que no me olvidara de la practica con Samezuka hoy- respondió indiferente- ¿Cómo es posible que podamos practicar cuando Makoto no ha aparecido?- pregunto furioso.

-Son las normas de la escuela Haruka-senpai, no creo que ha Makoto-senpai le guste que cierren el club de natación.

-Cierto, a Mako-chan no le agradaría eso- hablo Nagisa mirando al suelo.

* * *

-Hola chicos, que bueno que vinieron, pensé que a Haru se le olvidaría avisarles- hablo cierto chico de ojos carmesí.

-Vamos a terminar esto pronto- murmuro el azabache mientras se quitaba la ropa y se metía a la piscina con el traje de baño ya puesto, cosa que ya no sorprendía a todos.

-¿Y Ai-chan?- se dirigió cierto oji-rosa a Rin, mientras este miraba a Haru nadar.

-Está en Australia- respondió indiferente.

-¿QUÉÉÉ?... ¿Pero cuándo paso eso Rin-chan?

-Llego a Australia dos semanas antes de que yo regresara a Iwatobi, parece que consiguió una beca o algo así.

-Que bueno que Nitori-kun aproveche esta gran oportunidad para poder superarse, pero… acaso no está junto con Yamazaki-senpai.

-Prefiero no hablar de eso, mejor empecemos el entrenamiento- termino la conversación el oji-carmín.

* * *

-¿Hoy estuvo muy pesado el entrenamiento no creen chicos?- pregunto cierto rubio a sus amigos mientras se dirigían al metro.

-Tiene razón Nagisa-kun, pero es lo mejor para aumentar nuestro rendimiento, además de que….

-¡YA BASTA!- grito cierto peli-negro.

-Haru-chan- se refiero al oji-azul en tono lastimero.

-Parece que ya se les olvido que Makoto ha sido secuestrado- hablo en voz baja Haru

-Pero por supuesto que no Haruka-senpai, pero no podemos hacer nada, la policía ya lo está buscando.

-La policía lo está buscando porque creen que Makoto escapo, que él es el responsable de los asesinatos y por eso huyo… creo… que tendré que hablarle… a Kisumi para ver si puede ayudarnos- dijo esto con un poco de rencor.

En ese momento el peli-negro se dispuso a hablarle a su rival de la infancia, el numero lo tenía porque Makoto le obligo a hablarle en una ocasión para hacer las paces. Un sonido, dos, hasta el tercero fue cuando se escuchó la voz del peli-rosa.

-Bueno… Kisumi necesito decirte algo… ¿quieres guardar silencio?... es sobre Makoto… de acuerdo… en quince minutos en el café.

-¿Qué dijo Kisumi-san?- pregunto el peli-azul a su amigo.

-Que vayamos al café para hablar de todo esto- hablo Haru mientras caminaba hacia al lugar citado acompañado de sus amigos.

* * *

-Entonces eso es lo que paso- dijo Kisumi, que se encontraba en la cafetería junto con Haru, Rei y Nagisa, estos le habían contado todo lo que había sucedido a partir del asesinato de la chicas.

-Creo que Rin tiene algo que ver en esto- hablo sin más el peli-negro, dejando así a todos muy sorprendidos por su suposición.

-Pero Haru-chan, Rin es novio de Mako-chan, él no haría algo así- hablo Nagisa tratando de hacer que recapacite su amigo de la infancia.

-¿Y Sousuke no sabe nada sobre esto?- pregunto curioso el peli-rosa.

-No hemos sabido nada de él desde que Rin regreso de Australia.

-Déjame le hablo- en ese momento Kisumi tomo su celular para marcar al número del antes mencionado, marco tres veces y nadie contestaba –que extraño, nadie contesta.

-Intenta de nuevo Kisumi-chan- insistió Nagisa.

En eso Kisumi marco y marco, ya hasta la cuarta llamada contestaron.

-A… ayu…da- se escuchó hablar a Sousuke.

-¿Sousuke qué te ha pasado?- pregunto un poco alterado Kisumi, quien puso el alta voz para que todos escucharan.

-Ki… Kisumi… cuídalo… está loco-.

-¿A quién?... Yamazaki responde- grito Haru.

-A… - en ese momento se oyó un ruido muy fuerte y se cortó la llamada.

-¡Yamazaki, responde!- hablo Haru, sin embargo su esfuerzo fue en vano ya que el peli-negro no volvió a contestar el teléfono, y no solo eso, sino que ahora su celular se encontraba apagado.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?- pregunto Kisumi atónito ante lo que había sucedido hace unos momentos-.

-No sé, pero creo que Yamazaki está en graves problemas- hablo Haru mientras le pensaba en una razón lógica sobre todo eso.

* * *

Mientras en otra parte de Australia se encontraba cierto peli-negro de ojos jade encadenado a la pared, sentado en un colchón viejo mirando con reproche a la persona que se encontraba frente a él.

-A quién le hablabas senpai?- hablo aquella persona que el peli-negro conocía tan bien.

-¿A quién le importa?- le hablo con su carácter altanero de siempre.

-Pero si alguien se entera en dónde se encuentra él ya no me va a querer-

-En primer lugar él nunca te quiso, solo eres un peón más en su juego de locura- le dijo Sousuke quien recibió una fuerte bofetada de la persona que estaba con él.

-¡CALLATE!.. Tú no entiendes nada, él me quiere, me dijo que cuando acabara con esto y matara a Tachibana-san y a usted senpai, los dos estaríamos juntos- en ese momento recibió una llamada de su teléfono que contesto mientras se retiraba de aquella habitación.

-Espero que no estés en peligro… Makoto-.

* * *

-No creen que Seijuurou-san sabrá más de esto- pregunto el de gafas rojas.

-Lo dudo mucho, pero a lo mejor lo sabe su hermano- dijo Haru cabizbajo.

-Ahora que recuerdo Momo-chan tampoco estaba en la práctica hoy, ¿qué les parece si vamos a verlo, pero que Rin-chan no se entere- propuso el pequeño rubio.

-Pero cómo evitaremos que Rin-san se encuentre en Samezuka?- pregunto el oji-morado.

-Ya se… le hablare a Rin para que vayamos al parque a hablar mientras ustedes le preguntan a Momo- hablo Kisumi mientras le enviaba un mensaje al peli-rojo.

Al instante recibió respuesta de este diciéndole que no podía, iría de nuevo a preguntar a la policía si tenían nuevas pistas sobre el paradero de Makoto, pero podrían acompañarlo por si acaso.

* * *

-¿Ya ha pasado una semana y aún no tienen el paradero de Makoto?- pregunto exaltado el peli-rojo.

-Lo lamento joven Matsuoka, pero hemos avanzado en la investigación y tenemos a 5 posibles responsables con la desaparición del joven Tachibana- hablo el oficial.

-¿Quiénes son?- pregunto el peli-rosa.

En ese momento mostro 5 fotografías de chicos diferentes que tanto los de Iwatobi como el de Samezuka lograron identificar.

-Como podrán ver estos dos chicos son de Samezuka, respectivamente del equipo de natación, y estos tres últimos son de Iwatobi, uno es del equipo de atletismo, el otro pertenece al club de pintura y el último es ex-alumno de la escuela- término por decir el oficial.

-Disculpe que pregunte oficial- hablo Rei- pero en qué se basa que ellos sean los posibles responsables del secuestro de Makoto-senpai- termino por preguntar.

-No se preocupe joven Ryugazaki, respecto a su pregunta- hablo el oficial- de acuerdo con el teléfono que me proporciono el joven Nanase, encontramos que al joven Tachibana ya se le habían declarado anteriormente estas personas, de ahí nuestra búsqueda se dirigió a su casa en donde revisamos la computadora familiar y encontramos que los chicos habían estado insistiendo de manera más agresiva hasta el punto de amenazarlo- en ese momento todos quedaron con cara de sorpresa al saber todo eso- pero aún no está nada seguro, tendremos que seguir buscando información antes de hacer cualquier cosa.

-De acuerdo, gracias oficial- hablo el oji-carmín mientras se retiraban de allí.

* * *

-¿Es verdad que ellos están en el equipo de natación, Rin-chan?- pregunto el oji-rosa.

-Sí, los dos pertenecen al club de natación, solo que Sousuke era senpai de uno de ellos y yo del otro, no puedo creer que se la hayan declarado a Makoto… recuerdo haberlos visto una que otra vez hablando con él, pero no creí que les gustara Makoto.-

-¿Y qué me dicen de los de Iwatobi?- pregunto Kisumi.

-Uno de ellos fue mi senpai el primer año, es del equipo de atletismo, pero nunca le hable sobre Makoto-senpai- se quedó pensando el oji-morado.

-Otro de ellos es del club de pintura, ¿recuerdan que quería que Haru-chan se inscribiera al club de pintura?- pregunto Nagisa.

-Es cierto… el otro recuerdo que era el más popular de la escuela solo vi a Makoto hablar con él un par de veces, aunque ahora que recuerdo, les tocaba la limpieza los mismos días-.

-Bueno ya se está haciendo tarde, será mejor que nos vayamos a nuestras casas- hablo Kisumi mientras se despedía de todos.

* * *

Era media noche y Haru aún no podía conciliar el sueño, preguntas como _¿Dónde estará Makoto? ¿Se encontrara bien? ¿Tendrá qué comer? ¿Estará asustado? ¿A quién se refería Yamazaki? ¿En dónde estará?_

Ya llegada las 3 de la madrugada al fin pudo dormir, necesitaba fuerzas para seguir buscando una respuesta a todas sus dudas.

* * *

Esa misma noche un castaño se encontraba muy nervioso ante los toques que le proporcionaba uno de sus captores, antes de que llegara, la persona que le daba de comer lo amordazo de nuevo para que el "jefe" no sospechara nada.

-Nhgg… ngh- gemía el castaño, él no quería nada de eso, pero su cuerpo no podía evitar reaccionar ante aquellos toques.

En ese momento su secuestrador le empezó a quitar toda la ropa al oji-esmeralda, Makoto trato de evitarlo pero al final termino sin su ropa, expuesto ante aquel sujeto que le daba tanto miedo, supo que ya no había salida cuando la otra persona empezó a masturbarlo, el lloraba y trataba de detenerlo, pero su situación no le daba ventaja alguna, empezó a sentirse pero cuando un dedo se colaba por su entrada, sabía que a partir de ese día no sería el mismo.

_Por favor, alguien… ayúdeme._

* * *

Por cierto alguien sabe el nombre del senpai de Rei, la verdad no recuerdo.

Perdonen los horrores ortográficos, si hay algun error pueden informarme.

¿Reviews?

Nos leemos pronto :3


End file.
